


Being A Parent Is Hard

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [6]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David and Maxie are currently happily married and have adopted two girls, Emily and Rosie. It's the first day of school for the twins, and David and Maxie have a rough time preparing them.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	Being A Parent Is Hard

Monday mornings are typically known as the time of the week that everyone hates the most. But at the moment, David and Maxie felt the complete opposite. The pair had recently adopted twin daughters, and dealing with them all day every day was stressful work. But finally, it was time for the girls to go to their first day of school, and no one in the house could be happier. 

The girls, Emily and Rosie, were excited to finally leave the house and make new friends. But their parents? They were just happy to finally get a few hours alone after so long. David and Maxie had raised the girls practically since birth, and spending the entirety of their time with them for almost three years was exhausting work.

As the alarm went off at 7 o'clock in the morning, the boys couldn't be annoyed. They were too hopeful for the future to be upset about having to get up early, and waking up their daughters in the next room only cemented that into their minds. They were finally going to get some peace and quiet after years of constant stress and tiredness!

The two quickly got dressed, knowing they would have to go to and from the building with their kids for a while, and left their own room afterwards to wake up their daughters. David opened the door and turned the light on, with Maxie stood triumphantly behind him, and loudly said "Wake up, girls! It's time for school."

Both girls practically bolted out of bed instantly from pure excitement, and while Rosie ran off to the wardrobe for her uniform, Emily ran up her dad and father to give them both a hug. The small blonde haired girl was practically glowing with joy, and if it wasnt obvious enough already, it would be hard to miss with how tightly she hugged them.

After almost knocking all the oxygen out of the lungs of her parents, Emily went back to where her sister was stood and picked up her own uniform. They were attending Heber Primary School, a school not too far away from the place where David and Maxie met in Dog Kennel Secondary, which they thought was a nice touch to where their kids would be going.

When the girls had their minds set on getting dressed, it didn't take long before they had their full uniform on, thanks to the help from David and Maxie. The four of them then picked up the stuff the girls would need for the day, which thankfully they had remebered to pack in advance, and headed downstairs.

They dumped all the bags onto the couch and David turned on the TV for Emily and Rosie to watch while Maxie went right into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. They had already organised the fact that Maxie would make the food for the family, while David stayed in the living room and did the girls' hair since he had more practise with it after messing with Chrissie's for so long.

While Maxie made everyone a bowl of cereal with a side of toast, since he knew that Rosie was picky with her breakfast and wouldn't accept anything else, David sat each of the girls down in front of him individually so he could put their hair up. 

The taller brunette was fine with a basic ponytail, but Emily was insistent on a french plait. David argued with her for a minute before Maxie called into the living room, "Babe, just let her have the French plait. It's her first day of school, of course she wants to look nice," which made David begrudgingly accept Emily's request. He could never say no to his husband, and could never figure out why.

About five minutes passed before breakfast was set on the table and Emily and Rosie's hair had been done up. David and the girls quickly sat down at the call of Maxie saying it was done, and Maxie kissed all three of them on the top of their head as seperatly brought them all a cereal filled bowl. 

Emily and Rosie both ate it as fast as possible so they could get back to the TV because Peppa Pig was on, something that neither of their parents would be sad to see going at that point, while they themselves ate it at a more reasonable pace.

Regardless, they finished eating and waited around for a while in the living room as they had gotten ready a lot faster than expected. Eventually though, it was time to leave, and the girls picked up their bags. They all put on their coats, and quickly escaped the house as they made the walk to the school.

When reaching it, they dropped the girls of at the gate to go play with the other kids already there before the day started, the two still full of adrenaline for the day ahead. They then quickly waved goodbye to each other and David and Maxie made their way back home. 

They entered the door, took their coats off and crashed onto the couch in the living room. Maxie instantly changed the channel, but it didn't matter much anyway as him and David quickly fell back asleep while cuddling. They deserved it after all, being a parent is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Domestic!Daxie as much as I do, because I wanna reuse this concept in the future.  
> Also, I wanna share a detail here. I didnt get the names for the twins out of nowhere, they're actually named after two of my sisters. Regardless, they might show up again in future fics if you guys want that.  
> (p.s. I bugged the website so much with the BN fandom content I've been supplying that they made an offical tag for it! Woo!)


End file.
